Vacation by May and Jay
by catsvrsdogscatswin
Summary: It's us again! We were asked to do a sequel. Personally, I think you will fail the laughing challenge again, this has some really good funny bits! Do remember to read our other fanfic first, Death by May and Jay. Co-written by my little sister. The Soul Eater cast had enough of us and went on vacation, but what happens when we're on the same plane? Why, a plane crash, of course!


_**We're back! The much awaited sequel, even though we're writing this a day after we published the first one! So, you people failed our laughing challenge the first time? FOOLS! We will actually send you money if do manage not to laugh, because you would be some hard-core-not-laughers. If you've laughed already, it does count. MY DOUBLE BUBBLE GUM! No, gimme! We need that for writing purposes! NOOOOOOOOOO!**_

The unthinkable had happened. Armageddon is upon us. The Soul Eater cast was taking a vacation. They needed some time off to recover from …certain people. The plane was almost full, and Asura darted for the last window seat. He was bowled over by his worst nightmare. Times two. "THE WINDOW SEAT IS MINE!" May shrieked, and Jay yelled "NO! THE WINDOW SEAT IS MINE!" She howled, scrabbling over her sister. Asura turned pale, and fell, quite by accident, into the window seat. Both of their heads jerked up. He gulped, but then remembered the contract, which was now void. He quickly vomited up his weapon but Jay held out a new scrap of paper. "Wha za hek iz zat?" He grunted around Vajra. Jay smirked up at him. "A new contract." She said smugly, and he quickly choked Vajra back down.

"I SIGNED NO SUCH THING!" He roared in her face. Jay sat down in the far seat and her sister sat by Asura. "Actually, you were drunk. We had to get a lot of the others drunk as well before they signed it." She said, and May giggled. Angela popped her head over her seat. "You told me it was a candy petition!" She yelped, and Jay smirked. "You told me it was an autograph sheet!" Blackstar said, confused. May giggled. "Some of these people are really stupid big sis, aren't they?" She said to Jay, who nodded smugly. "What have we ever done to you? I was looking forward to a nice, relaxing vacation…" Tsubaki moaned, slumping down in her seat. Jay looked behind her. "Yeah, about that, this is all just a big coincidence. May and I wanted to go on vacation too, but when we saw the other people on the flight list we thought we might as well take precautions." She said apologetically, and May tugged her elbow.

"But what about the-mumph!" Jay quickly covered her mouth. "Nothing." She hissed to her, before taking her hand away. "The what…" Asura said warily, and Jay blinked. "The, uh, the pink swivel chair May likes. She thinks we forgot it." She said quickly, and he frowned, but dropped the subject. "Kill me now." Free said, slamming his head into the plane seat in front of him. Soul, who was in the seat in front of him, pitched out of his chair and hit the floor with a thump. "Oww…" He growled, rubbing his forehead and standing back up. "SEE YOU LATER!" Giriko shouted, grabbing a parachute and jumping out of the plane. Unfortunately for him, the plane was still on the ground. The flight attendants quickly grabbed him and put him back on the plane.

Jay and May snickered. "Well, see you when we get there." Jay said, putting headphones in and leaned back as thumping music issued from them. May giggled and took out her markers. She was scribbling along, but then one of Asura's skin scarves fell across her lap. She quickly looked up to see him snoring in his chair, eyes closed. A maniac grin lit her features, and she took out her pink and purple markers.

_About thirty minutes later…_

"Wha?" Asura snorted, being shaken violently awake. May grinned at him. "I made you all cool and colorful!" She chirped, and he looked down to see his skin scarves covered in childish pink and purple scribbling. There was a moment of shocked silence. Then it was broken by Maka's giggles. He slowly lifted his gaze to her, then back to May. "I WILL-" he roared, standing up and vomiting up his weapon. May giggled at him. "Contract, contract, cony-cony-contract!" She sang, clapping her hands and bouncing up and down in her seat. He slammed his head violently against the seat, and the person in it turned around. "Stop it already Asura!" Lord Death said in annoyance, a tick mark erupting on his face. May poked her sister. "I wanna go see the pilots!" She whined, and her sister sighed. "Yeah, sure, we'll both go." She said, popping out her music and following her to the pilot's cabin.

The two pilots were sitting in their chairs playing a card game. "Umm…hello?" Jay said and they both looked up, startled. "They caught us!" the co-pilot said in alarm, and the pilot nodded. "We weren't even real pilots anyway, so there!" He said, grabbing a parachute and jumping out a hatch with his friend. Jay scratched her head. "May, stay here and start pushing buttons." She said, before walking out back to the cabin. She grabbed a microphone from a flight attendant and coughed into it. "Hey, who here knows how to fly a plane?" She said, and all the characters looked up at her in alarm. "Why…" Blair said, cradling Poochie. Jay waved a hand. "Oh, no reason. Do you all know how to swim?" she said causally, and Lord Death stood up.

"What's going on!?" he asked, and Jay scratched the back of her head. "Unless May gets lucky pushing buttons we are all headed approximately straight down to Davy Jones' locker." She said, and everyone started to panic. All the flight attendants immediately grabbed parachutes and jumped out the plane, leaving the Soul Eater cast with no parachutes at all. Jay walked back to the pilot's cabin. "Any luck?" She asked May, who was pushing buttons and flipping switches randomly. "Of course, I get to push all these pretty buttons!" She squealed, clapping her hands. "Here, let me take over." Jay said, sliding into the pilot's seat. "This is your very temporary captain speaking, we hope to make a quick decent to the icy depths of the mid Atlantic, before leveling out somewhere on the ocean floor, grabbing a quick pit stop somewhere in Davy Jones' locker. Thank you again for flying Kamikaze airlines." She said into it, and back in the passenger seats, everyone turned pale.

"That's it. If we weren't dead already, we are certainly dead now." Maka said, putting on a life jacket. Soul nodded, practicing holding his breath. "But I can't swim!" Arachne shouted, wringing her hands and clinging to Mosquito. Mifune started inflating a lifeboat. Blackstar punched a hole through the plane's exterior and a huge gust of wind burst through the cabin. "Poochie!" Blair wailed as her dog was dragged from her grasp and sent howling into the sky. Jay, back in the pilot's cabin, was flicking switches at random. "I wonder what this does…" She said, staring at a large red button. She quickly pressed it, and alarms went off. "Fuel, dumped." The system said mechanically, and her sister gibslapped her. She rubbed the back of her head, smiling sheepishly. "It was so tempting…" She said meekly, and May rolled her eyes.

They peered through the window. "Hey, look, an island!" Jay said, and May quickly looked over her shoulder. "A deserted island, how cliché." Jay said, rolling her eyes. "Well, it's better than nothing." May said, and Jay nodded. They both quickly walked out of the pilot's cabin and waved goodbye to the Soul Eater cast. "Our only hope of marginal survival is to jump." Jay said, before demonstrating. "Wait for me!" her sister wailed, jumping after her. Everyone looked at the water, then at the pilot's cabin. "WAIT FOR US!" They all shouted, jumping down.

_One fiery exploding plane crash of awesomeness later…_

"Stroke, stroke, stroke." Jay said, cutting through the water like a fish, her sister following behind her. Mifune and Angela, sitting in the rubber raft and rowing towards the island, looked at them in shock as they passed by. Arachne and Mosquito grabbed the edges of the raft, clinging to it and Mifune looked down at them. He sighed and pulled them up, as Giriko spluttered in the water, trying to simultaneously drown Justin and stay afloat. Justin was in shock, trying to hold his precious earphones above the water. Marie was bobbing in the current, but every time she tried to go somewhere she pushed herself over. Azusa was doing a backstroke, cutting through the water almost as fast as May and Jay. Lord Death had activated his rockets and was hovering above the water. Kid had his skateboard and was streaking towards the island with Liz and Patty in weapon forms.

Free was being used as a raft by Medusa and Eruka, face up in the water and looking miffed as they paddled. Asura flew above the crowd, chasing after Lord Death. Spirit doggy paddled towards shore, and Stein calmly dolphin kicked under him, streaking through the water like a maniacal shark. Sid clumsily kicked past them, helping Blair as she flailed and spluttered. Kim was on Jackie, flying above Ox, who forgot swimming for a moment as he gazed at her adoringly. Kilik was moving slowly, holding up Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder, who were afraid of sharks. Maka, Soul, Blackstar, and Tsubaki had fallen on the shore, unluckily enough. Tsubaki was rubbing her head, Blackstar was unconscious, Maka was in a tree upside-down, and Soul was buried headfirst in the soft white sand. Just as the first survivors reached shore, Maka fell out of the tree on Asura, Blackstar woke up, and Tsubaki looked around, dazed. Soul yanked his head out of the ground, but was Kamikazed by Poochie, who drove his head back into the ground as he fell from the sky with a bark.

Blair squealed happily and jumped him, hugging Poochie and squashing Soul even more. She waltzed away, and Soul sat up, spitting sand. "Where are we?" he asked, finally able to talk. Jay looked around. "I'd say, approximately three feet west of the middle of nowhere." She said decisively, and everyone stared at her. "You got a better place?" She said defensively, and they all shrugged. "Right, Nowhere it is." She said, dusting her hands off. May jumped out from behind the bushes, holding a spear. She was decked out in feathers and tribal beads, with a headdress made of palm fronds. Her face was covered in yellow and pink face paint, streaked in fierce designs. "I declare myself chief of this village!" She yelled, swinging her spear wildly.

Everyone, except for her sister, sweatdropped. Patty tackled her, grabbing for her spear. "I WANNA BE CHIEF!" She wailed, rolling around on the ground with May biting at her face. Jay stepped forward and tapped Patty on the head with her spear, which had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. Patty's grip loosened on the spear, and May yanked it away. They both stood up, and Jay shouted out "Alright, since we are obviously already regressing down the primeval chain, the females should have a camp away from the males." She said, wiping her face off. Everyone split up, males on one side, females on the other.

_Several minutes later, on the female's side of the island…_

"Why are here again?" Liz whined, pushing a plant leaf away from her face. Jay answered ahead of her. "You guys wanted to go on vacation, just like us. We need to find a spot on the beach, a spot with a bay… just like that!" She said excitedly, pointing to a cove where the sea gently sloped in, creating a wonderful tropical inlet with warm water and everything. Blair peered around her. "We're going to be sleeping here? I wanna go back with the men!" She wailed, covering her face in her hands and nearly strangling Poochie. Jay rolled her eyes. "It just looks bad now, we haven't done anything with the place yet! Okay, I'm gonna need Medusa, you cut down as many palm trees as you can for our fort, Tsubaki, you use your shadow weapon form to drag them here, Kim, you help Tsubaki, Marie, you drive them in like a tent peg when they get here, in the line me and May will draw, Azusa, you look for some food, and show it to Angela and Eruka, and Liz and Patty can gather some palm fronds for our roof."

_Hasty construction scene later…_

"Wow…" Liz said, relaxing in the hot tub Marie made by driving a hole down into the rocks to a hot spring. "You guys really know how to clean a place up." Jay paused in her efforts to hang a sign over the fort's entrance. "Yeah, but you guys helped." She said, straightening the wooden board with the words "Camp Awesome". May walked out of her hut, one with pink feathers all over it and some sparkly rocks hung over the entrance. Azusa looked down from her guard position on one of the fort's towers. Blair hopped up and down on the diving board that hung over their swimming pool, fed by the bay's warm waters. "This is awesome!" Patty yelled as she flew over their heads on the zipline Kim had hung up.

Their fort was an imposing structure, one with towers in all four corners, and a huge gate with the sign, "Camp Awesome", hung over it. The inside had huts that each woman had designed personally, all lined up on the west side, with the fun and games scattered through the rest. The swimming pool took up most of the south side, with a little room left over for the two huge waterslides. The east side was mostly food, tropical fruits and punch, although there was a large barbecue pit for when they managed to catch a wild pig and eat hot dogs. The north side had a tiny library for Maka, although Angela borrowed some of the children's books at once. Medusa spent most of her time in the personal hammock she had by her hot tub, but she wasn't alone in this. Blair also spent most of her time in her tiny backyard, although she preferred the hot tub. Arachne, however, liked sunbathing by the pool.

There was a zipline stairway in front of each tower, although Patty had started a craze where they zipline-dived into the pool. There was a campfire pit in the very center, where they gathered every night to sing and tell stories. All in all, their tropical adventure was going pretty well.

_On the boy's side of the island…_

"Achoo! This sucks…" Soul sniffled, wrapping the giant plant leaf he used as a blanket around him tighter. He was huddled under his palm tree, shaking and shivering in cold. Asura nodded, holding his still markered skin scarves above his head in a futile attempt to hold off the rain. Sid sneezed as well, holding his hands above the tiny campfire he had managed to start. Lord Death had a slightly bigger palm tree, so he was slightly drier. He was currently Reaper-Chopping a coconut, trying to get it to crack open so he could eat. Justin was rapidly fiddling with his headphones, whimpering "It has to work! It has to!" He moaned, rocking back and forth. "Great, now he's gone crazy too." Giriko snarled, glaring at him.

Free scratched his head. "I wondered where he ran off to…" he said in confusion, looking up the side of the rocky mountain they were camping on. Stein was busily stitching up a dry leaf so it could make a better blanket. "We could have used his Infinite Sword Style to cut down some trees or something." He said in disappointment, pushing his empty glasses frames up on his nose. The lenses had been confiscated for fire-making purposes. Mosquito sighed. "I hope my mistress isn't haven't a horrible time like us." He said sadly, and Blackstar shouted at him "We barely have the resources to worry about ourselves! Stop worrying about your boss already!" He snarled, and Ox shook his head sadly. His hands were outstretched to a crude rendition of Kim on his palm trunk, and he bowed several times in homage to her, before huddling closer to the fire Pot of Fire had started. Since nobody could tell if Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder were male or female, they lived with the males. Kid was snoring under his tree, passed out from lack of symmetry.

Farther up the hill, Mifune huddled by a cave's entrance, chewing rapidly on his straw. "The beast is coming…just like in the movie…we're all going kill each other…" he moaned, rocking back and forth and shaking his head rapidly. A fly hovered over his half-eaten mango, and he yelped, backing away and shooting his swords at it frantically. He pulled his tattered coat closer around him and poked the fly's carcass with another sword. "Dead…" he sighed in relief, sitting back down.

Back at the bottom of the hill, the men were meeting about their intolerable situation. "We need to ask the girls for help." Soul said, glowering at the others. "We'll fare better as a combined force." Lord Death said, nodding. Giriko snorted. "They're probably all huddled together, wondering what to do." He said, and the others all nodded. "Who should we send?" Kilik asked, and everyone frowned. "Spirit is harmless looking enough." Stein said finally, and the others all nodded. "Spirit, we're counting on you." Lord Death said solemnly, putting his huge white hands on the Death Scythe's shoulder. "I won't let you guys down!" He said, giving them all a thumbs up.

_About an hour later on the other side of the island…_

Spirit huffed and puffed, pushing his way through the jungle. He was suddenly confronted by a spear, inches from his nose. His gaze slowly traveled up its length, to see a very angry looking Blair. He swallowed. She was in a bikini, and a trickle of blood dripped from the corner of his nose. She jabbed his back with the spear, and he started moving. After a few moments they came out by Camp Awesome, and he stopped, amazed. The doors opened, and drums started pounding. Blair walked through, greeted by cheers from the other women, who were all also wearing bikinis, and lounging in various hot tubs by their huts, or in the swimming pool. Spirit's nosebleed suddenly got a whole lot worse.

Blair shouted up at someone in the towers, which was revealed to be Azusa, a red ribbon wrapped around her head like a bandanna. She quickly whistled twice, and Jay and May walked out of their respective huts. May still had her palm frond hat, and all that tribal jewelry. Jay had a bikini on as well, but she didn't have a hat like May, just a very large, and very sharp looking, spear. Spirit swallowed hard. "Hey, it's Mr. Death Scythe!" May shouted, jumping up and down and circling him. He stared at her, and Jay said. "Hey Spirit, what do you think?" She said, gesturing to the fort. Patty whizzed by on the zipline, brandishing Mr. Spots, who had miraculously survived the crash, and splashed into the pool. Spirit was torn. He could owe up, tell them about the poor males desperately in need of rescue, or he could stay here with a bunch of bikini clad females.

"Just stopping by. Is there room for one more?" He said, giving her a dazzling smile. She raised her eyebrows. "Well, there are rules. Let's vote! Who wants Spirit to stay here with us, raise your hand!" Blair, Azusa, Marie, Arachne, Angela, and Medusa all raised their hands lazily. "Right, you're staying." Jay, said, before hurling her spear back into her hut and running for a waterslide. Maka's wail echoed from the library as she popped out and saw her annoying father infiltrate the fort. Spirit immediately swerved, heading for her. She yelped and started climbing the tower, frantically searching for a route on the ziplines. She had grabbed on and was just leaping off the platform when she realized one thing. Maka had no idea how to hold onto a zipline.

She screamed as she fell, but silently thanked Blair as she saw the ever helpful cat claim Spirit's attention by "accidentally" tripping in front of him, causing him to collapse on top of her. Her scream was then cut off as she plunged into the pool. She rose to the surface, spluttering and coughing, before immediately being rammed back underwater by May, who had landed on top of her after jumping off the diving board. "Well, what do you know…" Jay said, scratching her head. "They do yell at you to move for a reason…"

_About a week later…_

"Well, at this point, we can assume Spirit is…no longer among the living…" Lord Death said sadly, still Reaper-chopping the stubborn coconut. Asura nodded, pausing his frantic scrubbing of his skin scarves, before continuing his attempts to remove the pink and purple marker. Blackstar and Soul sneezed in unison, huddled under the same blanket with a nasty cold. Free was sitting by the only still burning fire with Kilik, Ox, and Giriko, arguing over whether or not it was worth it to send another person. Justin was huddled under his tree, drooling and playing to himself by smacking his hands against his head in a shaky rhythm. Stein and Mosquito were in deep discussion of human blood patterns, wondering if they could dry blood on a leaf or something and burn it in a signal fire. Kid was still passed out, although he woke occasionally to eat some leaves.

The whole of the male's camp was in deep depression, and up on the hill, Mifune had managed to grow a beard as he ranted and raved about "the beast". He looked like a deranged hippie. It was especially ironic, because the female's side was in deep gloom as well. The rain cloud had stopped their expansion, and now they were forced to huddle in the newly built town hall, playing card games and watching television on the solar powered TV set they had managed to scavenge from the plane wreck. Blair and Medusa had started a chess club, and Arachne and Kim were frantically dueling for second, as Azusa and Maka raged for Ultimate Supremacy of Chess. Angela and May were playing checkers in a corner, with Jay supervising.

Yes, the females certainly had hit an all time low. Spirit was having fun, sitting in a corner with Blair, and Medusa and Marie were currently hotly debating why Stein was "cute" (the other females avoided them like a plague) After the second day of this gloomy weather the absolute worst thing possible happened. The TV fizzled out, right in the middle of _Jaws_. There was a collective "Awwww…" and Jay looked up. "NOOOOO!" May screamed, jumping on the solar battery and slapping it with a checkers piece. "We need to see him chomp people!" She wailed, being dragged away by her sister. Jay came back, dusting her hands off. "Guys, we need to sacrifice someone. It's the only way." She said solemnly, and they all gathered by the center table.

"Who?" Medusa asked, getting ready to run or grab someone, depending on the answer. "Well…nobody here, that's for sure. It was worse since Spirit came, so…" Jay said thoughtfully. They all looked at him. He started sweating. "Umm…wait, I have a better idea!" he said, waving his hands at them. "I'll go get a sacrifice, how's that sound?" he said hopefully, and they all frowned in thought. "That'll do." Blair said, going back to sitting in the corner. "Works for me." Jay said, picking up a book, _Human Sacrifice for Dummies_, which she got out of the library. "Yeah…" the others all said, going back to their card games, or in the case of those watching TV, joining in on said card games.

_Back on the boys' side…_

Everyone stared as the apparition staggered through the bush. "Damn! I forgot how miserable it was over here…" Spirit said sitting down by the fire with Free and the others. "You're alive!" Lord Death said, opening his arms in welcome and smacking the still unopened coconut into Asura's face. He fell to the ground with a thump, and his skin scarves whacked Stein across the face, breaking his glasses frame. Spirit looked up. "Huh? Oh yes sir, sorry about the long wait. We've got a problem." He said, turning around. Everyone groaned at the thought of yet another thing going wrong. "The girls are refusing to join unless they get Blackstar." Spirit said sadly, shaking his head. Blackstar stopped sneezing for a moment, looking up and grinning. "See! I bet even *achoo* that little brat *achoo* May misses me! *ACHOO*" he sniffled, jumping up and walking unsteadily towards the general direction of the girl's camp. Spirit sighed and followed him. "Be right back sir."

_Camp Awesome…._

"So let me get this straight, we tie them here…" Medusa said, pointing to the post in the middle of the woodpile the girls had been busily constructing. "and we run around in circles here…" she gestured to the base, where everyone else had been dressing up with war paint and ribbons. "And we chant nonsense rhymes intermittently." Jay said, looking up from the book. Medusa looked at her warily. "I've never heard of this." Jay shrugged. "Look, right here, under _Sun worship_, page 137, paragraph two." She said, pointing to a page in the book. She took the book from Jay and read it carefully. "Fine, but I'm still not sure about this." She said grudgingly, handing it back. Arachne, Eruka, and Blair, the other magic-workers, all nodded.

Jay shrugged. "It's nobody we know, so who cares if it's pointless. What's a tropical island without human sacrifices!?" She said cheerfully, jumping down from the pyre and walking over to the others. "She has a point." Eruka said apologetically, shrugging and walking over with her. Blair giggled. "It'll be fun!" she snickered, jumping down and starting to paint her body. Arachne studied the others. "I think it will be a good research project." She said finally, walking over stately to start painting her body in a spiderweb pattern. Medusa frowned after them, tapping her chin with a finger. "New magic…I suppose I'll join in." she finally muttered, before jumping down to get ready with the others.

After everyone was decked out in feathers and face paint, they all sat down to wait. They didn't wait long, because Spirit soon emerged from the darkness, dragging a sneezing Blackstar in behind him. "Oh! Hey Blackstar…I didn't know we were sacrificing you…" Tsubaki said uncertainly, wondering if she should stop this before it got out of hand, fiddling with the black feathers that May had braided into her hair. "Is that *achoo* you Tsubaki? *achoo* What's *sniffle* what's with the native look?" He snorted, clearly suffering from a bad cold, staring at Tsubaki's black bikini and dark face paint, and the feathers in her hair that she was playing with suddenly. "Just dressing up…" she replied absently, staring at Jay and May. "Hey guys, can we sacrifice someone else? He's my partner…" She said hesitantly, and Jay rolled her eyes. "We'll only sacrifice him a little bit." She said, pinching her fingers together in illustration and grinning.

_Just before sunset on the girl's side…_

Blackstar was tied to the post as the girls and Spirit circled him, chanting and making strange body movements. Marie seemed to think it necessary for her to punctuate each chant with a shrill shriek, and Azusa was imitating a wave, moving her arms and back in a bending, sloping rhythm, making whistling noises. Maka stomped her chant out, bellowing it to the sky as loud as she could manage. Blair just chanted her pumpkin chant over and over, causing glowing pumpkins with happy faces to occasionally rocket up into the night sky before bursting in a shower of sparks. Kim was twirling crazily, yelling Ox's name over and over. Angela giggled, scampering here and there in sudden, jerky movements, saying Mifune's name backwards as her chant. Arachne was letting it all out, cackling and backflipping around the circle.

Eruka was walking on her hands, listing her family names all the way back to her great-great-great (and several more greats after that) grandma Fribbit-Cribbit. Medusa was doing the worm, repeatedly calling out for her hawk-skin rug. Liz was marching, throwing her hands in the air and calling "Nail polish! Nail polish! My hot tub for some nail polish!" Patty was waving Mr. Spots around, cackling. "Die potatoes!" She said occasionally, trying to smash her toes with him. Jay and May just walked, humming the This is Halloween song, not trusting themselves if they opened their mouths not to fall on the ground laughing. Just before the sun peeked over the horizon, Jay shouted "LIGHT IT!" and the pyre suddenly burst into flames, courtesy of a few dozen torches thrown on it all at once.

They all watched it burn, and finally Medusa said. "I thought there'd be more screaming." Eruka nodded. "Not very much smell either." Azusa said, putting her glasses back on. "Wonder why?" Jay said, hiding a remote behind her back. "Guess we'll never know?" May said sadly, quietly high fiving her sister with a grin on her face. Tsubaki sniffled, but suddenly stopped. "The sun's up…we can finish _Jaws_!" She shouted happily, running back to the main building with almost everyone else in tow. Jay and May snickered, dropping a map into the crevice between the trapdoor and the pyre, which fell on a very confused Blackstar's head.

_Back on the males' side, after sunrise…_

"And so they've got this crazy big fort with ziplines and a swimming pool and hot tubs and stuff." Blackstar said, looking at the others and wiping dirt off his face. There was a moment of shocked silence. "So he's bit the dust as well." Soul said sadly, cold finally cured, turning back to his fire. Lord Death shook his head, giving the coconut the umpteenth Reaper Chop. "I knew he was next." Asura said, dumping some volcanic acid on his skin scarves to purge them of the marker stains. Stein grinned, looking up from Justin, who he was holding down and attempting to knock out. Giriko snored, having fallen asleep under his tree. Blackstar stomped his foot. "I DID SEE THAT!" He roared, red in the face.

He took a deep breath. "Look, if you don't believe me, just come see. It can't be worse than what's happening to us now, right?" he asked, and they all thought that over. "We need to tell Mifune first." Lord Death said firmly, and all the others rolled their eyes. "You tell him, we're going." Free said, throwing his leaf blanket over his shoulder and standing up. Justin popped up, charging in the general direction of the girls' fort. Stein kicked Giriko awake, then walked off after him. Kilik and Ox ran in the wrong direction, before correcting themselves and following the others. Lord Death strode up to Mifune's cave, stopping in front of it and coughing nervously.

"The beast? Is it the beast?" a voice croaked, and a man with long hair and a dirty beard hopped out of the cave, crouching on all fours. He glared up at Lord Death., fingering a necklace of what looked like black beads. "Are you the beast?" Lord Death shook his head. "Umm, no, listen Mifune, we're going to the other side of the island now, so if you want, you can come with us…" He said, before turning around and walking back down the hill quickly. He started dragging Kid through the forest, shuddering. Mifune scowled after him, seeing another fly and quickly killing it with his swords, before stringing it on the necklace of fly bodies he wore around his neck. "They will all fall prey to the beast…maybe I should warn them." He rasped, eyes lighting up.

_Back to the side where things are way more fun and sane…._

"CANNONBALL!" Jay shouted, jumping off the diving board and splashing Marie and Azusa. They both swore, holding their hands over their faces and shrieking. Jay snickered before jumping back out again, looking around for a victim. Her eyes sparkled and she tiptoed around the huts, following her unsuspecting target. Medusa lifted a corner of her sunglasses, seeing a dripping Jay sneak past, but Jay held a finger to her lips and she sighed, letting the glasses fall back down and settling back in her hammock. The victim whistled, clearly heading for the new obstacle course Marie, Liz, and Blair had planned, for various reasons. Marie wanted to keep the DWMA students in shape, Liz wanted to stay underweight, and Blair wanted to stay "limber" for her job. Jay helped, as she knew a little about construction. "HUG!" Jay shouted, jumping out and squeezing her sister tightly.

May shrieked, suddenly soaking wet where she was before perfectly dry. She growled, chasing Jay to the entrance, where they both skidded to a stop. Lord Death, Stein, Asura, and all the other males were staring at the fort with a gobsmacked expression, clearly in awe. A quick smirk flashed across Jay's face, before it dropped and she grabbed her spear, walking towards them. "So guys, you like? Spirit's been here for a couple weeks, and he loves it!" she said cheerfully, and a tick mark erupted on Lord Death's face. "He was staying here the whole time!?" He roared, dropping the coconut he had been still hoping to get open in his rage. Jay picked it up, stabbing it with her spear and flicking the tip so it popped off and she could crack it open with her bare hands. "Yeah," she said through a mouthful of coconut milk. "Been here almost since we built the original place."  
Lord Death was in shock. His best agent had betrayed him, and his coconut had been filched and was being eaten before his very eyes. "But…but…" he spluttered weakly, pointing at her. "WHOOOO! PARTY!" Blackstar shouted, breezing past him as he ripped off his shirt and dived into the pool. Soul followed close on his heels, but deviated suddenly in favor of the waterslides. Kilik and Ox mobbed the fruit bar, pushing Arachne and Patty out of their way. Free howled his battle cry before plunging into the obstacle course, happily jumping over Kim on the way. Mosquito immediately walked over to Arachne's elbow and bowed to her as she looked down at him. Kid awakened with a gasp, looking around. "SYMMETRY!" He shouted, pointing happily at the main hall.

He ran towards it, blasting straight through a wall in his eagerness to get somewhere symmetrical. Giriko yawned and walked over to the bar to ask if they had any alcoholic beverages, or just fruit punch. Justin beamed happily, seeing the solar panels that could charge up his beloved ear phones. Stein grinned, seeing the pulley system with so many intricate possibilities for a scientist's mind… Sid sighed happily, relaxing in a hot tub with nobody currently occupying it. Asura smirked and flew towards May, a determined expression on his face, probably going to terrify her into getting rid of the markering on his skin scarves. The dust settled, and Lord Death was left standing alone, pointing at Jay. "But…but…" he said again, looking around desperately for some support.

Jay grinned up at him. "Just let it out Lord Death. This is Camp Awesome, we have fun here." She said smugly, folding her arms and walking away. The next few weeks, he took her advice, and the island was filled with happy shouts and shrieks of laughter. "Should we break it to them?" Jay asked her sister one evening as they were sitting on the fort wall, looking over the ocean. May shook her head, smirking. "Yeah, let's wait it out." Jay said in agreement, putting her cell phone back in her pocket.

_A month and three days later…_

"NOOOOOOO!" Blackstar wailed as he was air-lifted into a helicopter, kicking and struggling. Everyone else had already been "rescued", and were huddled on the tanker, scowling. Apparently there was a dangerous volcano on the island, and it was due to blow in a day or two. So Jay and May had done the right thing and signaled for help, and the result was that all the Soul Eater cast was being deported back to their respective homes. "Camp Awesome was even better than a new teacher…" Maka whimpered, head between her knees. Tsubaki sniffled. "It was even better than a signature from the Captain of the Tigers…" She said, wiping her face with a hand. "Better than a bottle of vodka." Giriko burped, and they all made a face. "Camp Awesome was better than the number eight…" Kid said tonelessly, eyes staring unblinkingly at the hold's door.

"Better than dissecting Spirit…" Stein said sadly, turning his screw.

"Better than becoming a god…" Blackstar said, rubbing his head.

"Better than becoming a Death Scythe…" Soul moaned, holding his head in his hands.

"Better than getting a husband…" Marie wailed, tears pouring down her face.

"Better than killing May…" Asura said, looking at his _still_ markered skin scarves.

"Better than Mr. Spots…" Patty sniffled, holding her beloved giraffe husband close.

"Better than new nail polish…" Liz said, blowing on her newest coat of the stuff.

"Better than going out with Kim…" Ox wailed gushing tears and hearts.

"Better than beating Arachnophobia…" Kilik said, glancing at said organization.

"Better than serving my lady…" Mosquito said.

"Better than punching Ox…" Kid said thoughtfully.

"Better than a doggy treat…" Free said, rubbing his forehead.

"Better than Chupa Cabra's…" Spirit said, frowning.

"Better than Poochie…" Blair said, hugging her dog close.

"Better than flies…" Mifune cackled, and everyone edged away from him.

"Better than Mifune!" Angela said, hugging him happily.

"Better than hearing you all shut up about it?" Azusa said in annoyance, but nobody paid attention to her.

"Better than getting a new Death Scythe…" Lord Death whimpered, sniffling.

"Better than my music…" Justin said, moving his head to the rhythm.

"Better than being alive again…" Sid said, looking at his hands.

"Better than frog legs?" Eruka said tentatively.

"Better than my hawk-skin." Medusa said decisively, nodding her head sharply.

"Better than champagne." Arachne said longingly.

_Meanwhile, back on the island…_

"So, we have to leave when?" Jay asked, kicking up her legs on the table in front of her. The captain of the ship, helicopter pilot, and the two men who jumped ship earlier all snickered. "We want our pay." The captain said, holding out a dirty hand. "What? Oh yeah, here's yours…" Jay said, putting a hand in her pocket and drawing out some dollar bills. They all crowded around, and she gave them the money. "Let's do business again sometime." The pilots said, shaking her hands. The helicopter man just shook his head in amusement. The captain drew out a cigarette. "So what are you going to do when they find out?" Jay smirked. "Nothing. After all…" She held up a piece of paper. "we have a contract."

May giggled, tugging on her arm, and the men all left, waving goodbye. "Do we call them now?" She asked, and Jay smirked at her. "Why yes, yes we do." She held up her cell phone and took a picture, with her and her sister both grinning, then texted something in. "There! All done." She said in satisfaction, putting it down on the table and jumping in the pool with her sister, laughing hysterically. "When do we leave?" May asked, and Jay looked up. "Well, school starts in September…"

_Back on the ship…._

Everyone's phones suddenly started ringing. Maka looked at hers, as the others started turning intrusting colors. There was a text, with a picture of Jay and May grinning and waving at the camera, standing in front of Camp Awesome's main building. The text read:

_Hey, cast of Soul Eater! Guess what! We didn't have a change of heart at all! Yes, this was all intentional! The pilots and flight attendants who jumped ship were all on our payroll, and the people who dragged you off the island were on our team as well! We controlled everything, even the awful weather on the boy's side of the island! (Wind machines work wonders on blowing away storm clouds) So, since we ruined your first vacation, we helped ourselves to Camp Awesome! You don't need it anyway, you're all busy with work! By the way, we added something to the contract this time, but it was in small print…you can't come back on the island unless we say you can. Have a __wonderful__ summer vacation, and send us a postcard!_

_-May and Jay_

_PS: LOSERS!_

Maka put down her phone with shaking hands. Beside her, Tsubaki was inhaling and exhaling slowly, clenching her fists. Arachne was livid with fury, her eyes actually glowing. Soul was in shock, Blair was crying, and all the Death Scythes were quietly discussing whether or not it would be worth it to drop a nuclear bomb on May and Jay. Asura had fainted and Lord Death was Reaper-Chopping his forehead, muttering at himself to wake up.

_Back at Camp Awesome…_

"Hi Crona, welcome in!" May said, dragging the shy meister into the fruit bar. "Feed me!" A chibi Ragnarok popped of Crona's back, and Jay giggled. "Here, try some candy!" She said, giving him a gummy bear. "So…you guys don't mind if I stay here a while?" Crona said, fighting in his chair and picking at his food. Jay smirked. "Nah, we gotta really rub everyone else's faces in it…" She said dreamily, and Crona looked at her. "What?" She coughed. "Nothing. You can stay as long as you want!" She said quickly, and Crona smiled at her hesitantly.

_**Instant recap of the aftermath-**_

_Every Soul Eater character except for Crona and Ragnarok are majorly P. at Jay and May.(again)_

_Crona and Ragnarok are now permanent visitors to Camp Awesome every summer._

_Asura is now attempting to tattoo the pink and purple marker off, with little success. It's really stuck on him._

_Lord Death broke his hand from Reaper-Chopping the coconut._

_Medusa learned a new magic ritual._

_Giriko discovered the wonders of rum._

_Poochie learned the doggy paddle._

_Spirit now has a mania for tropical parties._

_Blackstar converted to paganism and is now holding sessions on Mount Everest._

_Tsubaki is still a Tigers fan, but occasionally visits Blackstar for game predictions._

_Soul has never had a cold since._

_Maka learned how to __not__ use a zipline._

_Kid hasn't changed, because he was unconscious most of the time they were on the island._

_Liz has opened a tropical nail salon._

_Patty and Mr. Spots took a honeymoon to Hawaii and came back with twins._

_Arachne is now experimenting with water bugs._

_Stein realized he doesn't need his glasses to see at all. (go figure)_

_Sid bought a hot tub._

_Eruka is now a beach bunny, strangely enough._

_Free took several survival courses, and is now a famous TV star of his own survival show._

_Justin learned how to play steel drums and is the star of a new Jamaican band._

_Marie went into construction, and promptly got lost in one of her new apartment buildings. No sign of her so far._

_Azusa started hunting wild game, and just brought in the very first evidence of Bigfoot. _

_Mifune shaved his beard off and took consulting, but still has the fly necklace._

_Angela helped Mifune through his "fly phase" and is now his assistant. She polishes the swords._

_Mosquito was last seen turned into a water bug, screaming as Giriko's shoe squashed him._

_Ox learned how to light a fire without burning his hand. (it's harder than it looks)_

_Kilik started surfing and moved to Australia, but still attends DWMA during the week._

_Kim finally turned in a poem to Ox, but promptly knocked him out and took it back. He has no memory of the incident._

_Blair did manage to convince May and Jay to let her back in Camp Awesome, but left because there weren't any boys. They re-banished her. _

_May and Jay were last seen plotting on the plane ride back to their house by one of Arachne's water bug spies. This does not bode well for the cast in future._

_Our POV:_

"Oww…" I moaned, shaking my hand out. My sister looked at me strangely. "What's wrong?" I winced. "My hand hurts. That was way too much writing in one go." I said, and she oohed and shut up. "Glad we managed to fit Crona in this time." She said, and I nodded. "So…we actually got everything in this time, no forgetting or slip-ups." I said slowly, leaning back in my swivel chair. "We could write another sequel." She said suddenly, and I slammed my head on the desk. "That wouldn't be a sequel, that'd be a series." I said, glaring at her. "I don't do series." She poked my shoulder. "What about your Hellsing stuff, with the creepy crazy vampire guy?" I blinked. "That doesn't count." She stuck her tongue out at me, spinning in her chair. "Pleeeeaaasseeee?" She whined, and I sighed. "MAYBE. After all, it is the reviewers' choice…"

_To be continued…._

_PS: __**Maybe**__._


End file.
